An exhaust gas retreatment device of this type is known for example from DE 10 2005 025 045 A1 and comprises a housing in which at least one SCR catalytic converter element and downstream thereof at least one silencer device are arranged. Furthermore, an inlet gas path and an exhaust gas path following said inlet gas path are embodied in the housing. The inlet gas path leads from a housing inlet to an outlet of the at least one SCR catalytic converter element located in the interior of the housing. The exhaust gas path in the interior of the housing leads to the at least one silencer device and/or through the at least one silencer device as well as to a housing outlet.
By injecting a suitable reduction agent, more preferably ammonia or urea or a watery urea solution the respective SCR catalytic converter element brings about splitting of the nitric oxides into nitrogen and water. Exhaust gas retreatment devices of this type are characterized by a compact design and by an effective exhaust gas cleaning effect in view of the removal of nitric oxides from the exhaust gases. These devices are preferably used with diesel engines, more preferably with commercial vehicles. Through increasing environmental awareness the need for exhaust gas retreatment devices of this type increases continually.